The invention relates to an enclosure for electrical installations, the enclosure comprising a rectangular bottom part and a hinged door to be fastened at a door opening of the bottom part, the bottom part comprising a bottom and sidewalls extending upward from the bottom, the door being turnable from a closed position, in which it covers the door opening, to an open position, in which is leaves the door opening open.
Enclosures of the type referred to are quite common. The problem with such enclosures is that fastening the door to the bottom part is difficult and time-consuming. Further, fastening requires the use of tools and fastening means, such as screws that are easily misplaced. Problems associated with installation are highlighted in case a door needs to be installed in the bottom part only at site of use of the enclosure. It is possible that difficult conditions prevail at the site of use, and installation may have to be performed in sub-zero temperatures.